


Ich schenke Dir mein Herz

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Priest Seto has his own body, Sad, Somehow, With A Twist, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Schweißgebadet fuhr er hoch.Wieder jenes Stechen in seinem Brustkorb.Das Atmen bereitete ihm Mühe...
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 2





	Ich schenke Dir mein Herz

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Leuts!
> 
> Ich bins ma wieder.  
> Ich kann einfach nich die Pfoten von den FF lassen*drop**auf ihren überfüllten Schreibtisch schiel* Naja, was solls, soll Euch nich kümmern. Lehnt Euch zurück und lasst Euch von der neuen Ausgeburt meiner Phantasie berieseln.
> 
> Bitte wundert Euch nich über die Überschrift.   
> Zum Schluss wird Euch alles klar^^°
> 
> Nix meins. Und Geld bekomm ich auch keins. 
> 
> Vorab:
> 
> Seit dem Battel- City Turnier sind bereits einige Jahre vergangen.  
> Yugi=19Jahre   
> Joey und Seto=20Jahre  
> Seth und Yami sehen aus wie 23/24.  
> (hey, was verlangt Ihr?? Die beiden sind 5000 Jahre alt, müssten eigentlich zu staubtrockenen Mumien verkommen sein (-;)
> 
> Ach so, Yami und Seth haben eigene Körper.  
> (Fragt mich nich warum, is halt so^^°) 
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’*g*

Schweißgebadet fuhr er hoch.   
Wieder jenes Stechen in seinem Brustkorb.  
Das Atmen bereitete ihm Mühe. 

Quälend langsam arbeitete er sich unter der Decke hervor.   
Er wollte mit seinen Attacken nicht seinen Geliebten wecken, welcher selig schlummernd neben ihm lag. 

Der Schmerz strahlte inzwischen auf seinen linken Arm aus.  
Tiefer stechender Schmerz. 

Er schleppte sich ins Wohnzimmer.  
Vermied es Licht zu machen.   
Inzwischen holte er wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen japsent Luft.

Zusammengekrümmt lag er auf der Couch.  
Biss sich auf den Finger.  
Vermied jeden Laut.

Er wollte nicht die Sorge in den wunderschönen Augen seines Geliebten sehen. Er würde es allein schaffen.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ sich Yugi auf den Stuhl fallen. 

Es war Sommer.  
Die Sonne schien.  
Alle Leute hatten gute Laune.

Nur er nicht. 

„Hey Alter, was is denn los? Du hängst da, wie ein Schluck Wasser.“, erkundigte sich Joey bei ihm besorgt. Auch Seto, welcher neben seinem Freund saß, bedachte ihn mit einem leicht besorgten Blick.

Geschafft winkte der Kleine ab:

„Nichts weiter. Nur die letzte Kundin heute hatte es in sich. Drei Gören an der Hand. Jedes zieht sie in eine andere Richtung. Versucht sie zum Kauf der verschiedensten Dinge zu animieren. Alle gleichzeitig. Und sie versucht alle mit ihrem Gebrüll zum schweigen zu bringen. Währenddessen versucht sie gequält lächelnd von dir eine Erklärung über diese neuartigen und überaus komplizierten Spielkonsolen der K.C. zu bekommen. Ihr Mann hätte eine gekauft und quäle sich schon seit Tagen damit ab das Ding zum Laufen zu bringen. Sei mit den Nerven schon am Ende. Das sie mich damit auch beinah schaffte, ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Im Endeffekt rief sie ihren Mann über Handy an, ich sprach mit ihm, während seine Sprösslinge den Laden auf den Kopf stellten und was stellte sich heraus?? Ihr Göttergatte hatte vergessen den Stecker einzustecken.“ Kopfschüttelnd seufzte Yugi nochmals auf.

Ungläubig sahen Seto und Joey auf ihren kleinen Bekannten.

„Das is jetzt aber nich dein Ernst- oder??“ fragte Joey noch mal nach, bevor in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Doch ein kurzer Blick in Yugis entnervtes Gesicht ließ ihn sofort verstummen.

„Soll ich vielleicht an den Anfang jeder Beschreibung noch mal in roten fetten Buchstaben darauf hinweisen, dass der Stecker vor Inbetriebnahme einzustecken ist? Also darauf müsste doch eigentlich jeder Dämlack kommen.“, beteiligte sich nun auch Seto am Gespräch.

Yugi zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern:

„Scheinbar nicht.“

Und griff nach dem Glas, welches inzwischen vor ihm abgestellt worden war. Dankbar drehte er sich um und schaute geradezu in zwei strahlende Amethyste, die ihn vergnügt anfunkelten:

„Geht auf Kosten des Hauses. Aber nur, wenn du mir wieder dein Lächeln zeigst.“

„Wenn ich so zu einem Gratis- Drink komme?“, lächelte er Yami augezwinkernd zu.

„So gefällst du mir schon wesentlich besser, Honey. Ich bin in...“ er riskierte einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „...fünfzehn Minuten bei euch.“

Seto runzelte die Stirn:

„Hattest du heute nicht eigentlich Frühschicht? Warum bist du noch hier?“

„Nun, wir hatten zwei Krankmeldungen, aber nur einen Ersatz finden können. Also haben wir alles nach hinten verschoben, sodass ich jetzt erst Schluss machen kann und abgelöst werde.“

„Das Angebot steht noch.“

Bestimmt lehnte Yami bestimmt schon zum hundersten Male ab:

„Danke, nein. Da wo ich bin, gefällt’s mir ganz gut. Ich hab’ keine Lust wieder in eine gefühlstarre Welt einzutauchen. Auch wenn ich hier Sonderschichten schieben muss.“

„Aber mit deinen Führungsqualitäten...“

Grinsend unterbrach ihn der ehemalige Pharao:

„Die verschwende ich jetzt an die Gäste eines Bistros, indem ich ihre Bestellungen aufnehme. Was dagegen?“

Damit ließ er einen ziemlich verdatterten Seto zurück. 

Was dazu gesagt werden muss, sie saßen an einem der Tische vor dem Bistro, in welchem Yami kellnerte. Sie trafen sich dort alle drei, vier Abende. Um zu plauschen, sich auszutauschen, neue Ideen zu entwickeln, manchmal auch nur um rumzuflachsen oder Erinnerungen auszutauschen. 

Es hatte sich inzwischen rumgesprochen, dass in diesem Bistro- es hieß übrigens: „Wüstendiebe“ und war orientalisch eingerichtet- ein überaus schnuckeliger Kellner arbeitete und sich mindestens zweimal in der Woche ein paar sehr begehrendswerte Singles trafen. Als da wären:  
zum einen Seto Kaiba. Der reichste Eisblock jenseits der Arktis.  
Joey Wheeler, Vize der K.C. und künstlerische Leiter der Spieleabteilung.  
Yugi Muto, ehemaliger Champion aus dem „Reich der Duellanten“. Er hatte sich zwar inzwischen so gut wie komplett aus der Duell- Szene zurückgezogen, wie auch Seto Kaiba, doch er sah immer noch zum vernaschen süß aus. Jetzt kümmerte er sich um das Geschäft seines Großvaters.  
Zum vierten der leckere Kellner, welcher immer so keck die Schürze um die Hüften gebunden hatte. Den konnte man so nebenbei eigentlich jeden Tag begutachten kommen, arbeitete er doch dort.   
Ab und zu noch jemand den sie Seth nannten. Der sah zum morden verboten gut aus. Und er schien ein wenig Pfeffer in die kleine Gesellschaft zu bringen.   
Zu guter letzt das einzige Mädel in der Runde: Anzu.   
Immer heiß gekleidet und wie die Männer der Stadt wussten, Tänzerin im „Private Dancers“. Sie liebte es die Männer erst heiß zu machen und sie dann wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen zu lassen. Es war allgemein bekannt. Wer sich trotzdem auf sie einließ, hatte selber Schuld. 

Auch sollte es eigentlich klar sein, dass sie bei zumindest vier der Herrschaften keine Chance hätten. Da allem Anschein nach sowohl Seto Kaiba und Joey Wheeler als auch Yami und Yugi Muto miteinander verbandelt waren. Machten sie doch keinen Hehl aus ihren Gefühlen zueinander. Selbst in der Öffentlichkeit nicht. 

Doch war verbotene Beute nicht die Reizvollste?

Deswegen konnte „Wüstendiebe“ seit Yami bei ihnen anfing zu arbeiten, eine Umsatzsteigerung von fast zweihundert Prozent verzeichnen.

„Bin auch wieder im Lande.“, ließ Seth verlauten, als er frech grinsend auf einem der freien Stühle Platz nahm. 

„Schön.“, funkelte Seto ihn an. „Dann kannst du mir ja erklären, wofür du mal soeben 500.000$ ausgegeben hast.“ 

Seth lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Tja, weißt du...“, gab er gedehnt zurück. „Reisen ist teuer. Außerdem kann ich ja herzlich wenig dafür, wenn die Leute mich für dich halten und mir das Geld förmlich hinterher werfen.“

„Aber 500.000$???“   
Setos Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
„Ein Wunder, dass du uns noch was zum Leben lässt.“

Seths Grinsen wurde noch breiter, wenn das denn überhaupt noch ging:

„Man beißt nicht in die Hand, die einen füttert...“

Der Blick Setos hätte eine Papierfabrik zum abfackeln gebracht.   
Joey hatte seine liebe Not, seinen hauseigenen Drachen wieder zur Räson zu bringen. 

„Du änderst dich wohl auch nie.“, setzte sich Yami nun hoch offiziell zu der kleinen Runde. „Bringst immer andere in Schwierigkeiten, kommst aber selbst immer ungeschoren davon.“

„Wenn du dich immer wieder hast erwischen lassen? Kann ich was dafür, dass du mit deinem Schurz hängegeblieben bist, als wir in den heiligen Dattelbäumen saßen?“

„Hängen geblieben? Festgeknotet hast du mich.“

„Ja, aber doch nur damit du nicht vom Baum fällst.“, wehrte Seth überaus unschuldig ab.

„Tatsächlich? Und was war das mit dem Bad?“

„Konnt’ ich ahnen, dass sich auch dort Eunuchen postieren?“

„Nein.“, lächelte Yami freundlich. „Aber du hättest mir kein Bein stellen müssen, woraufhin ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und mitten im Wasser bei den Frauen landete.“

„Ich bin gestolpert. Außerdem hast du alle Aktionen lebend überstanden. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich beschwerst. Ohne mich wär dein Leben doch viel trister abgelaufen.“

„Ja. Aber auch wesentlich ruhiger und stressfreier.“, amüsierte sich Yami.  
„Aber eine Frage brennt mir schon seit Ewigkeiten auf der Seele. Das mit der Ramses Büste, warst du das?“

Seth nickte:

„Ich wollte dafür, dass ich den ganzen Tag über noch nichts angestellt hatte, mich selbst ein wenig belohnen. Also schlich ich mich in den Weinkeller. Nur leider verwechselte ich die leichten Weine mit den schweren. Und als ich dann wieder hochtapste, schwankte die Welt hin und her. Wie bei einem Schiff mit hohen Wellengang. Ich versuchte lediglich mich den Bewegungen der Welt um mich herum anzupassen. Das ich dabei die Büste umstieß... na ja, mir hat das Ding eh nie gefallen.  
Und das du über die Scherben fällst und mit ihnen in der Hand erwischt wirst?? Zum Glück warst du der Thronfolger.“

Joey verstand die ausgelassene Heiterkeit der beiden ehemaligen Ägypter überhaupt nicht. Deswegen musste er jetzt erst mal nachfragen:

„Bitte entschuldigt, aber mir is da eines nich ganz klar:   
wenn ich das richtig mitgeschnitten habe, dann hat er...“ er zeigte auf Seth. „...doch dich umgebracht. Wieso lacht ihr hier dann gemeinsam?“

„Ganz einfach, weil wir gemeinsam aufgewachsen sind. Wir kennen jede Facette des Anderen.“, gab Seth zur Antwort. 

„Aber das ändert doch noch lange nichts an dem, was du getan hast?“

„Joey, wir waren beides Männer, die dem Pfad gefolgt sind, den wir glaubten gehen zu müssen. Da hatten persönlich Gefühle wenig zu melden. Das wussten wir beide. Und wir wussten auch beide, dass wir uns eines Tages in einem Duell gegenüberstehen und wohl gegenseitig töten würden. Nun, ich hatte das Pech zu unterliegen. Es war ein faires Duell. Seitdem sind 5000 Jahre vergangen. Meinst du nicht auch, dass da inzwischen eine Menge Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist?“ 

Verwirrt nickte Joey.  
Er kam da trotzdem nicht ganz hinterher.

„O.K. Blondschopf. Ich kann dich beruhigen, die Götter haben mich bereits bestraft. Grausamer ging es nicht mehr. Sie hatten mich mit einem überaus langem Leben gesegnet. Ich durfte also fast ein ganzes Jahrhundert mit dem Wissen leben, das ich den Menschen getötet hatte, der mir am meisten bedeutet hatte- meinen Pharao. Reicht dir das?“, blitzte er Joey geladen an. Es passte ihm nicht, dass er sich hier so vor den Andern entblößt hatte. Und es passte ihm nicht, dass er es vor Yami zugeben musste. Das er ihm mehr als nur Freundschaft gegenüber empfunden hatte. Oder immer noch empfindet?

„Hoppla? Was herrscht denn hier für eine explosive Stimmung?“, setzte sich Anzu mit gespreizten Beinen auf Seths Schoß. Herausfordernd bewegte sie ihr Becken gegen seins. Der ehemalige Hohepriester lenkte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die junge Frau. Stoisch betrachtete er sie:

„Ich bin nicht einer deiner Kunden.“

Nun zog sie ihrerseits eine Augenbraue hoch:

„Nein? Schade. Schau’ doch mal vorbei. Bei dir könnt ich ja mal ’ne Ausnahme machen und unentgeltlich tanzen.“ 

„Danke. Kein Bedarf.“

Sie ignorierte sein Desinteresse und umfasste nun sein Gesicht und verpasste ihm einen Kuss, der den kältesten Eisberg zum schmelzen hätte bringen können. 

„Tatsächlich?“, erkundigte sie sich ein wenig atemlos.

Äußerlich total gefasst, entgegnete er:

„Jepp.“

Aufseufzend befreite sie ihn von ihrem Klammersitz und wandte sich Yugi zu:

„Sag mal, Yami und dieser Knabe hier haben doch eine ähnliche Ausbildung genossen. Ist dein Yami etwa auch so unterkühlt?“

Leichte Röte überzog Yugis Wangen, während er überrumpelt nach einer diplomatischen Antwort suchte. Doch Yami nahm ihm die Antwort ab, indem er ihn einfach in einen innigen Zungenkuss verwickelte. 

„Ich glaube nicht.“, seufzte Anzu ergeben auf und setzte sich endlich auf einen eigenen Stuhl. 

Yami grinste sie nur an.

„Wie lange kannst du denn bleiben?“, fragte Seto Anzu.

„Och, meine Schicht beginnt erst um Mitternacht. Solange kann ich euch mit meiner Anwesenheit beehren.“

„Gut, dann sag’ ich meinem Chauffeur bescheid, dass er dich hinfahren kann. Wir sind mit der Maschine da.“, unterband er jeden Versuch ihm zu wiedersprechen. Was Anzu aber dennoch tat:

„Ich kann doch nicht mit ner Limo dort auftauchen. Du weißt aber schon, in welchem Viertel ich arbeite? Wer garantiert dir denn, dass du sie Heil und im Ganzen wieder bekommst?“

„Niemand. Doch hab’ ich die Gewissheit, dass du unbeschadet dort ankommst, wo du ankommen sollst.“

„Tss, Seto Kaiba, der Beschützer der Witwen und Waisen.“

Denn ob man es glauben will oder nicht, aber Anzu war mit ihren zarten zwanzig Lenzen bereits Witwe. Sie hatte sich mit achtzehn Hals über Kopf in eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung mit einem „Tanzlokal“- Besitzer aus dem Rotlicht- Milieu gestürzt. Die in einer Blitzhochzeit ihren Höhepunkt fand. Und mit dem Tod des Gemahls bereits nach zwei Wochen ihren Tiefpunkt. Offiziell hieß es, Herzversagen herbeigeführt durch Viagra.   
Inoffiziell ging jedoch das Gerücht um, dass er mit der liebeshungrigen Anzu nicht mehr Schritt halten konnte. Sie ihn also zu Tode geliebt hatte. Wortwörtlich. 

Seitdem hielt sie das Lokal und hatte es zum bestbesuchtesten der Stadt hochgearbeitet. Sie konnte hier Tanzen, soviel sie wollte. Und wie sie wollte. Brauchte sich an keine Regeln halten. Und sich nebenbei herrlich über die jämmerlichen Begierden der Männer amüsieren.

Es verging also mal wieder ein wundervoller Abend.  
Mit viel Gelächter und reichlich guter Laune.  
Selbst Seto oder Seth ließen sich von der heiteren Atmosphäre gefangen nehmen und rangen sich ab und zu ein Lächeln ab.

Doch irgendwann ging auch der schönste Abend zu Ende.   
Spätestens, wenn das Lokal, wo sie die Plätze in Beschlag genommen hatten, schließen wollte.

So also machten sich Seto und Joey auf ihrer Harley Davidson auf den Weg zur einer heißen Nacht in ihrem Bett. Sollten sie jemals dorthin gelangen...

Anzu war schon vor ein paar kleinen Ewigkeiten zu ihrem Lokal verschwunden. 

Seth rief sich ein Taxi und hielt auf Kosten von Kaiba Logis im „Four Seasons“. In der Präsidenten- Suite, versteht sich.

Und Yugi und Yami nutzten die laue Sommernacht und spazierten engumschlungen zu ihrer Wohnung.

Vor der Haustür versiegelten sie sich gegenseitig die Lippen und Yamis Hand wanderte unter Yugis Shirt. Fing an, zärtlich über seinen Rücken zu streichen. Und urplötzlich brach er in den Armen seines Geliebten zusammen. Bewusstlos.

Unter der Last ging Yugi in die Knie.   
Bettete den Kopf Yamis auf seinen Oberschenkeln.  
Versuchte ein Lebenszeichen von dem Größeren zu erhaschen. 

Als er nicht mal mehr eine Bewegung des Brustkorbes erkennen konnte, versuchte er sich panisch an die Schritte der Herzmassage zu erinnern. 

Voller Hast fing er an ihn abwechselnd zu beatmen und zu massieren.   
Als das Herz nach einer Weile widerwillig seinen Dienst wieder aufnahm,  
legte er seinen Kopf für einen kurzen Moment auf dem Oberkörper des Anderen ab. Lauschte dem Herzschlag, der ab und zu in seinen Ohren ein wenig aus dem Takt geriet. Das war dann auch letztlich der Grund, der ihm bewusst machte, dass er noch gar kein Krankenwagen gerufen hatte.

Schnell drückte er die Notruf- Taste auf dem Handy und binnen fünf Minuten war ein Krankenwagen bei ihnen.

Erschöpft saß er am Bett seines Geliebten.   
Hielt seine Hand.   
Und betete zu allen Göttern, dass er noch mal davon kommen konnte.

Die Ärzte hatten sich noch nicht wieder blicken lassen.   
Hatten nur kurz eine Untersuchung durchgeführt, in ein paar Akten rumgeblättert und sie beide allein gelassen.

Nun saß er hier und hörte dem regelmäßigen Piepsen der lebenserhaltenden Maschinen zu.

Wie hatte das passieren können?  
Er war doch immer so voller Energie gewesen?  
War nicht einmal Krank gewesen.  
O.k., sah man mal von der kleinen Erkältung vor ein paar Monaten ab. 

Aber ansonsten? Das pure Leben.

„Herr Muto?“

Er hob seinen Kopf.  
Schaute mit leeren Augen auf den Gott in Weiß.

Dieser räusperte sich, bevor er mit sprechen anfing:

„Nun, Ihr Freund war bereits vor ein paar Monaten bei uns.“

Erstaunen zeichnete sich auf Yugis Gesicht ab.   
Davon hatte er gar nichts gewusst.  
Warum hatte ihm Yami nichts gesagt?

„Er klagte über eine allgemeine Schwäche. Gliederschmerzen. Stechen im Brustkorb. Wir stellten eine Myokarditis, eine Herzmuskelentzündung, fest. Herbeigeführt durch die Erkältung, die er kurz vorher gehabt hatte.  
Wir baten ihn, ein wenig kürzer zu treten.   
Daraufhin schaute er uns mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln an und fragte uns, wie viel Zeit ihm im Normalfall noch blieb. Nachdem wir ihm klar gemacht hatten, dass wir keine Prognose erstellen können, bat er uns um ein paar Medikamente, die die Symptome zumindest zum abklingen bringen würden. Dann verließ er uns und hat sich seitdem nicht mehr bei uns gemeldet.“

Yugi musste das Ganze erst mal verarbeiten.   
Danach erkundigte er sich zaghaft:

„Und was können wir jetzt noch machen?“

Der Arzt schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf:

„So leid es mir tut, aber in diesem Stadium hilft nur noch eine Transplantation. Und ob wir schnell genug an ein geeignetes Spenderherz herankommen, sei dahingestellt.“

Damit verließ er einen vollkommen verzweifelten Yugi.  
Allein mit seiner Wut und Trauer.  
Warum hatte ihm dieser Dickschädel von Pharao nichts gesagt?

„Warum?“, flüsterte er unter Tränen in den Raum. 

„Wahrscheinlich damit du dir keine Sorgen machst und er die Zeit, die ihm noch blieb, unbeschwert an deiner Seite verbringen konnte.“, versuchte Seth ihm eine Antwort zu geben, der leise hinter sich die Tür geschlossen hatte und neben Yugi zum stehen kam. 

„Woher...?“

„Ich war sein Hohepriester. Es war meine Pflicht zu wissen, in welcher Verfassung sich der Pharao befindet. Diese Verbindung ist auch durch die Zeit nicht gebrochen.“

Er hob seine Hand und strich sanft über die bleiche Wange seines Pharao. Denn trotz allem, was geschehen war, Yami war immer noch sein Pharao. Da konnte nichts und niemand dran rütteln. 

Er ließ von Yami ab und strich nun auch Yugi über die tränennassen Wangen. 

„Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Ich respektiere seine Wahl.“

Seine Augen schweiften in die Ferne.

„Er ist damals in meinen Armen gestorben. Viel zu jung. Und ich musste weiterleben. Denn wofür wäre sein Tod sonst von nützen gewesen? Doch nun können wir den Spieß umdrehen.“

Er fasste nach der kalten Hand Yamis und legte sie über sein Herz.

„Ich schenke Euch mein Herz, mein Pharao.“

Dann fuhr er sich mit der anderen Hand über den Hals und das Messer, welches er dort festumklammert hatte, ließ seinen Lebenssaft aus der Öffnung treten. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen sank er zu Boden. 

„Pass gut auf ihn auf, Kleiner...“, wisperte er noch, bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor. 

Laut rief Yugi nach den Ärzten.  
Seth konnte noch soweit zurückgeholt werden, dass er vor den Ärzten sein Wunsch wiederholen konnte, danach ließ er sich in die ewige Dunkelheit sinken und sein Ka machte sich auf die Reise zu Osiris, dem großen Richter.

Sonnenstrahlen streichelten sanft über seine Augenlieder.  
Zwangen ihn, ihr zuzublinzeln. 

Er spürte, dass ihn jemand an der Hand hielt.  
Ihn jemand zum Leben zurückrief.   
Er kannte diese Stimme.  
Und er ließ sich von ihr überreden.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich zwei besorgten, tief Violetten Seen gegenüber.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln, welches von seinem Gegenüber übernommen wurde, schlich sich auf seine Züge:

„Ich bin wieder da.“, flüsterte er heiser.

Yugi nickte nur und drückte fest seine Hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Gott, oh gott, oh Gott!  
> Was hab’ ich mir da bloß zusammen geschreibselt???  
> Hat es überhaupt jemand bis hier nach unten geschafft??
> 
> eine völlig übermüdete  
> kessM   
> (es is immerhin schon ne halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht^^°)


End file.
